Bienvenida a casa
by PattoG
Summary: Se pasa la vida quejándose, contándole a las personas lo mal que le ha ido en la vida todas las cosas malas que le pasaron, las grandes decepciones y todas y cada una de las tragedias que marcaron su alma… excepto por una… /Viñeta semi UA!


Bienvenida a casa

Por: Patzy-Chan

-X-

Se pasa la vida quejándose, contándole a las personas lo mal que le ha ido en la vida todas las cosas malas que le pasaron, las grandes decepciones y todas y cada una de las tragedias que marcaron su alma… excepto por una…

Por que le duele tanto recordarlo y duele más que nada por que no puede olvidarlo, las imágenes, las voces, los sabores e incluso los aromas permanecen en su memoria gravados a fuego…

No sabe que más puede hacer para olvidar… para poder borrar tantas cosas de las que jamás hablara a nadie y que solo con su propio corazón compartirá…

El sonido de esa voz maravillosa diciendo "Buenos días…"

El aroma especiado que permanece en las sabanas…

El amanecer que vieron juntos acurrucados en la cama…

Los atardeceres que los atraparon fundidos en un abrazo…

El sabor dulce de esos besos…

El calido tacto de sus manos…

La textura sedosa de su cabello como terciopelo de media noche…

La profundidad de esos ojos…

El recuerdo exacto de su media sonrisa llena de perversa diversión…

Eran tantos y tantos los recuerdos que día a día la atormentaban… que poco a poco la consumían…

Y el odio que día a día crecía en su interior…

Por que solo estuvieron juntos tres meses…

Tres meses que fueron lo mejor de su vida…

Tres meses imborrables en los que ella fue feliz y estaba completa…

Tres meses de él paraíso en la tierra…

Hasta el día en que lo apartaron de su lado… hasta día en que aquellos que se decían su familia la mandaron directo al infierno… y ahora los odiaba como a nadie… por eso solo esperaba tener la oportunidad de vengarse…

Si, ella la dulce chica toda sonrisas en realidad era solo una mujer despechada y rencorosa esperando el momento en que él volviera a su lado y le dijera que era el momento… que ahora por fin estarían juntos… que destruirían a los que los separaron…

Por que Sakura Haruno aprendió a odiar konoha y a todos sus habitantes.

Odiaba a los ancianos consejeros que ordenaron que Sasuke Uchiha fuera condenado a muerte.

Odiaba a Tsunade por estar de acuerdo y por decirle tantas veces "Sakura él es un criminal rango S buscado por la aldea y esta fuera de todo perdón, es lo mejor, es mejor que él sea eliminado, es un peligro para la aldea, es un peligro para ti…"

Odiaba a Shikamaru por crear una estrategia para encerrarlo.

Odiaba a los demás por repetirle "solo déjalo… olvídalo sakura él no merece que lo ames"

Odiaba a Ino por decirle "Se que es una lastima, es muy guapo pero encontraras a un chico mejor que él"

Odiaba a Kakashi por no impedir que lo condenaran…

Odiaba a Naruto por no hacer nada por su mejor amigo…

Los odiaba a todos por eso la noche antes de que el fuera ejecutado pidió permiso para despedirse de él y lo ayudo a escapar… esa noche trazaron un plan… el clon de sombras que ella había enviado en su lugar se había quedado y seria "ejecutado" mientras él salía de la aldea…

Mientras que ella fingiría que no sabía nada del escape, que sufría por su nuevo abandono, él se ocultaría y ella reuniría información que le mandaría en secreto, conseguiría todo lo necesario para que los miembros restantes de Akatsuki y Taka destruyeran esa maldita aldea…

En su última noche en la aldea, reunió una maleta con sus cosas, tomo la fotografía del equipo 7 y tacho a kakashi y naruto de ella, después la dejo junto a la banda con el símbolo de konoha… esa misma noche se marcho…

Camino hasta llegar a lo profundo del bosque hasta que unos brazos calidos la cobijaron, las lagrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas… reconocería su aroma y su calor donde fuera por que solo tres meses bastaron para que el fuera parte de su ser, una parte fundamental de su vida… continuo llorando cuando sintió sus dedos secar sus lagrimas y sus labios rozar los suyos calmándola…

Lo vio sonreír ampliamente mientras la abrazaba y una sonrisa sincera escapo de sus labios por primera vez en mucho tiempo cuando lo escucho decirle al oído en un murmullo

— Bienvenida a casa molestia…


End file.
